The present invention relates to thermally insulated containers and, more particularly, thermally insulated containers for carrying and dispensing medications for livestock.
In managing a herd of livestock, such as cows, goats, pigs, chickens, and the like, it is often necessary to administer medications to the livestock for prophylactic purposes or in response to a disease condition exhibited by the animals. These medications typically must be maintained within a temperature controlled environment to prevent spoilage of the medication or to ensure that the medication may be delivered to the livestock.
The medications are typically administered by a medication delivery device. However, presently in the art, there is no way of conveniently storing the medication delivery device while not actively administering the medication to the livestock. Similarly, once the medication delivery device has been charged with a medication, there is no way to maintain the medication within the delivery device in a thermally protected environment.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved thermally insulated livestock medication container.